


Georgia

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expression he wears when Benedick looks at Beatrice is one I can tell David saves for Catherine alone.</p><p>Initially posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia

Sometimes, I lie awake at night waiting for him to come home, and I ask myself why I don’t say anything.

I almost ask him for an actual reason when he comes in at two thirty in the morning, her smell trailing behind him. I almost tell him that he’s fooling absolutely nobody. When he says that he’s going out for the shopping and I know it will be a four-hour excursion, I almost insist that he stay home and tell him that I’ll go out instead.

When I saw them on stage together, I found myself wondering how I’d missed it. Because Christ, the way he looked at her… I’d call it brilliant acting, except for the fact that he’s never looked at me that way. In the play, he absolutely reveres her. The expression he wears when Benedick looks at Beatrice is one I can tell David saves for Catherine alone.

And now when he says he was “held up at the theatre,” I know what he means. When he informs me that he went out for drinks with Adam, I know that he might be telling the truth, but will now forever wonder if that’s truly what he was doing.

I tell myself that it feels as though I’ve lost him. But through my nights when he’s off and I know he’s with her, I’ve had time to understand that I haven’t really lost him—it’s more that he was never mine in the first place.

Granted, he still comes home to me. He kisses me and holds me in his arms and sometimes I want to yell at him for thinking that just doing that is okay.

But then I consider the fact that he’s marrying me. He’s made these choices, and I know that David is not the type of person to take them back. So when the day comes around, regardless of the way he looks at Catherine, regardless of what happens, David will marry me. And I’m the one he will swear to be with for the rest of his life.

I wonder, sometimes, how much he really cares about me. Because if he cared, he wouldn’t be doing this.

Yet because I care, I don’t stop him.


End file.
